


How sweet the sound

by 6Husbandos



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Voice Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Husbandos/pseuds/6Husbandos
Summary: "How may I serve you?"Oh sweet gods.That voice.





	1. Chapter 1

"How may I serve you?"

Oh sweet gods.

That voice.

So sinful, and yet...oh so good.

And that one phrase haunted him once he went to bed.

Aaravos. That was his name.

Viren finally could put a name to the face. But he never realized the power in the creature's voice.

_How may I serve you?_

It rang in his ears. With a voice like that, Viren's dick could only think of one damn thing. He needed more. He needed to hear more of that voice. 

Over time, Aaravos started to notice the faint blush dusting Viren's face when he spoke. How quickly Viren would rush out of the room after Viren got what he needed. How...antsy he'd get if they talked for long periods of time. 

That day's conversation Viren finally told Aaravos his name.

"Viren, hm? Interesting..." He purred.

It was as if his voice alone was fucking him raw. That night Viren couldn't take it. The intense throbbing in his cock. His mind telling him to stop this, to cut Aaravos off forever. That this was vile, the mere thought of an _elf_ driving Viren to such a state with his voice alone. His body however, had other ideas. It was as if his body was on autopilot, undoing his night shirt revealing his chest, the crisp chill air making his nipples hard.

Out of all the things he's ever done, this made his mind and conscience scream, telling him to stop this.

But yet...

He shoved his pants down, member standing tall, leaking already. 

"Viren.....How may I serve you?" The words echoed in his brain, a hand smoothing over his chest, following the small trail of hair leading to his aching groin. He closed his eyes, tossing his head back.

A vision of Aaravos, in his lap, grinding against him, uttering absolute filth into his ear. His garments were more transparent, sheer white, and dazzling gold adorned his body. A soft jingle could be heard every time Aaravos moved. "I am yours, and yours alone, my lord."

Viren bit his lip, stroking slow. Breaths heavy, like stones falling onto his chest. He smeared precome on his tip, pressing into his slit.

Aaravos' hair was braided, gold lacing through it. His chest was bare, only a collar and wristlets holding the sheer drapery. The sheer and gold made him look angelic. Only a small pair of lacy undergarments, which was barely able to hide the elf's size, was the only clothes Aaravos wore under his navel.

Viren bit his lip dreaming about it.

Aaravos being his consort, his white hair draping over the sheets as Viren took him, over and over. Or perhaps Aaravos would take him. It really didn't matter, all he wanted was his voice, purring sin into his ears. 

Viren stroked himself harder, his other hand playing with a nipple.

"Aara...." He moaned, climax drawing closer and closer. His groans getting louder.

Just once.

Aaravos said he wanted to earn Viren's trust, right?

"Yes...Aaravos....please...." 

Yes.

Aaravos did say that. Maybe...

The mere thought of it sent Viren crashing over the edge, a scream ripping out of his throat, body trembling as he milked his orgasm out until he couldn't take it anymore. He had a blissful slumber that night.

As much as Viren wanted it, he was embarrassed and nervous about how he could ask for such a thing. His conscience still screaming at him to not do this, to not push this any further than he'd done already. 

The next day, the meeting with Aaravos was pleasant... Up until he tried to leave.

"Oh Viren~" Aaravos purred, "Come back a moment. I'm sure you'll....enjoy what I have to say."

Viren was shaking, red as a tomato. He sat back down in the chair. 

"Good boy."

The words went straight to his dick.

Aaravos noticed the stir in Viren's loins, raising a brow. "Why don't you get...more comfortable, hm?" A mischievous grin on his face.

"I...I have no idea what you're talking about." Viren responded meekly.

"Oh? I think you do, Viren. I did say I would serve you, did I not?" Viren's eyes widened, biting his lip.

"I saw how you reacted when I first uttered your name, Viren. You don't hide it very well." Aaravos stated.

"I...I'm sorry..I didn't mean-"

Aaravos raised a hand. "Don't be, I find it quite flattering. And, well....it would be nice to have some...new material to keep me warm at night." Aaravos' eyes sweeping over Viren, eyes flashing desire. "Why don't I indulge you, my lord? You have been very distressed as of late." 

"I..." Viren's body begging him to say yes, his conscience screaming no. In the end, however...his body won. Just this once. He needed this...just this once to have what'd he craved for too long.

Aaravos saw it in his eyes. "I do have one request, my lord." 

Viren's eyes were already glazing over. "Anything."

"Strip for me."

Viren didn't need to be asked twice. He discarded his clothes quickly, sitting back down, spreading his legs to give Aaravos a good view.

Aaravos groaned, "Exquisite..."

Viren's mouth watered, "Please..."

Aaravos' smile was seductive, yet dripping with want. "My lord, you look delicious...if this mirror wasn't in the way...oh the pleasures I could show you."

Viren stroked slow, rolling his hips into it.

"Ecstasy beyond your wildest dreams."

"H-how?"

Aaravos chuckled. "Well, for starters...Elves are known to be much thicker, and longer than the average human. Curved just the right way to make you scream and beg for me to touch you, for me to claim you. You'll be so full of me, impaled on me."

Viren could hear Aaravos' voice get thicker with arousal, with aching need.

"You look beautiful like this, Viren... Oh if only I could touch you...Lay you down on satin sheets, screaming for me over and over until your voice is lost to the ages."

Viren was an absolute mess, panting and shaking, every word seemed to be touching him in all the right ways. He needed this, needed Aaravos to be the one touching him, tasting him, fucking him raw. "Pl-Please...Aaravos...."

Aaravos moaned at that. "Again. Say it again."

Viren licked his lips, matching Aaravos' gaze. "Aaravos..." He purred, fucking his hand.

Aaravos' mouth watered, his breath fogging his side of the mirror. Body screaming and aching to touch Viren, to step right through the mirror and ravish the man then and there.

"Please...oh Gods!" Viren was close, body on fire, pleasure racking his very soul.

This, this was so much better than the nights he'd spent alone in his room dreaming of this.

"Please...just...keep talking...." Viren begged.

"Viren..."

Viren keened at the sound. 

"I am at your command. I will grant you your wish..."

Viren's strokes became harder, faster than before. "F-fuck..."

"Your desire..."

"OH FUCK! I-I'M COMING!" Viren screamed, tossing his head back. 

"Yesss...that's right..let my voice 'fill' you up..."

Viren was trembling, come splattering the mirror.

"Let it out...let it come.."

The moan escaping Viren was positively filthy. He collapsed in the chair, catching his breath.

"Mmmmm...wonderful." Aaravos praised. "Sweet dreams, my lord." Aaravos left the library, leaving Viren behind the mirror a wrecked mess.

Now...Aaravos had to deal with his own problem.


	2. Chapter 2

While he didn't really know what time it was, Aaravos was tired, but he had to take care of the intense throbbing in his cock first. He stripped, biting his lip. Replaying the day's recent events over and over in his mind.

"Aaravos..."

The neediness In Viren's voice had him spinning. He plopped onto the bed, closing his eyes.

Viren was above him, riding Aaravos hard and fast, stroking himself off. He was wearing traditional Star elf garments, fit for a consort. Lacey socks coming up to his thighs, a deep purple, a delicate crown on his head, though it was slipping considering the force of his movements. It featured a blazing bright star in the middle, silver vines wrapping around the gem and Viren's head. A collar, its tag resembled the crown of the king. 

Aaravos was fucking his hand violently, drooling at the thought. Viren riding him to kingdom come, moaning his name, begging for more, more, more. Using the mage's mouth, thighs, hands to cover Viren in his spend claiming him as his and his alone. Aaravos would ruin him.

He was aching, his climax coming way too soon.

"Fuck..."

The way Viren stared him down as he moaned Aaravos' name...

He thought about Viren chanting it over and over with each thrust of his hips, the thought of Viren dripping with his come, eyes begging for more and more. The thought of him absolutely stuffed full, belly bulging some over the amount.

Aaravos' eyes were rolling into his skull. "Yes...yes...oh gods!"

The bed was creaking loudly, mixing with his desperate moans and panting. 

"All mine...all mine..." Aaravos moaned, trembling. His orgasm hit him hard, milking himself through it.

Oh fuck.

He really needed to get out of this mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit short I know, but wait until the 3rd chapter my dudes


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a month since then. The whole experience haunting them both.

Viren craved more, body aching for it, begging for it.

Aaravos longing to see Viren in that bliss ridden state again. To hear Viren moan his name louder, hear the mage beg for him. He had an idea.

Viren had been ranting about the high council turning his ideas down again. This had been happening more and more, leaving Viren more frazzled each time. He was in the perfect state for this. 

"Viren."

Viren looked up at the mirror.

"Breathe. Sit down. I'd....like to play a game. One I'm sure you'll enjoy."

Viren's eyes widened, biting his lip. He reached for the broach that kept his robe together.

"No. Leave them on. Sit." Aaravos breathed, shaft standing tall under his robes.

Viren sat in the chair, spreading his legs. He was already coming undone, and they hadn't even started yet.

Oh this was going to be delicious.

Aaravos strut over to his desk, bringing the chair behind it over to the mirror. He began discarding his clothes, slowly stripping and putting on a show.

"Oh fuck Aara..." Viren's breathing was heavy, his dick screaming for attention. He started to reach down to palm himself.

"No. No touching." Aaravos teased. He took off the last of his clothes, doing a little dance, hips swaying to a nonexistent beat. 

Viren's lip trembled, about to get up. He knew that it wouldn't help him get a closer look, but gods, he needed to be closer.

"Sit. Down." Aaravos commanded.

Viren sat back down.

Aaravos finished his little dance, grabbing something from behind the mirror. He brought out a thick crystal, clear and long.

Viren moaned at the sight of it. 

"Now. The rules." Aaravos started stroking the crystal to warmth. "You are going to sit there. You will not be allowed to touch yourself unless I say so. You are not allowed to undress. If you break these rules I will leave and finish elsewhere." 

Aaravos was going to kill him.

"Do you understand?"

Viren gulped, nodding.

"Good boy."

Viren whimpered.

"Now...lay back and enjoy the show." Aaravos purred.

Viren could feel his heartbeat in his dick, weeping precome. He wanted to touch Aaravos so badly, making him ache. To surrender himself to this beautiful creature, letting him ravish him as much as he pleased.

Aaravos placed the crystal on the chair, easing himself onto it. "Viren....."

Viren was losing his mind already. His hips thrusting against the air against his will.

Aaravos set a mellow pace, moaning loud, playing with his nipples. "Gods I want you to touch me..." Aaravos whimpered. Viren's mouth was watering, eyeing Aaravos up and down his body as he rode the crystal. "To take you hard, to ride you....oh gods..." A hand trailed down his chest starting to stroke his length.

"Aaravos...please....let me...I need..." Viren begged. 

Aaravos groaned. Oh gods, hearing Viren beg... He craved more. "Not yet." Aaravos responded, biting his lip. He gazed into the mirror. Viren was shaking, gripping the arms of the chair, trying oh so hard to be good. Sweat beaded off his chin, "Aaravos....please...let me have something! Anything!" Viren begged, his hips grinding into the chair.

Aaravos bit his lip, throwing his head back. "Keep begging and maybe I'll grant you mercy." His moans getting louder.

"Please! Just...just a little something! Anything! Please I need it, I need it so bad!" Viren's begging was driving Aaravos insane, riding the crystal faster.

"Oh fuck...keep going..."

"Aaravos! Please! Something! Just a little relief! I'm begging you!" Viren cried, slamming his legs together, trying to get any friction he could get. 

Aaravos was drunk, "So close....Viren...Oh stars..." He was slamming the crystal inside him now, biting his lip as drool dripped off his chin. "Yes...yes..yes...oh fuck..."

Viren was sobbing and screaming now. "PLEASE! JUST...ANYTHING! AARAVOS PLEASE! FUCK! PLEASE! I NEED SOMETHING, ANYTHING! OH GODS AARAVOS PLEASE! I NEED IT SO DAMN BADLY! JUST...LET ME COME DAMMIT! I NEED IT! I NEED IT!"

Aaravos' climax hit him like a truck, slamming the crystal inside him as it shook his very being. He threw his head back, moaning loud. His legs were twitching as he slowed down. "Oh...oh gods...." Aaravos panted.

"Please....Aara...please..." Viren whimpered.

"....Not yet." Aaravos responded, starting to ride the crystal again.

Viren was losing his fucking shit, basically foaming at the mouth, cock weeping precome. He needed something, anything. He was ready to pounce on Aaravos, rip off his own robes and ride him, ride him oh so hard. "Please! I NEED SOMETHING! AARAVOS PLEASE! JUST! STOP TEASING ME! PLEASE HAVE MERCY!"

Aaravos was loving this. Viren was losing his mind, crumbling at his feet, begging for scraps of pleasure while Aaravos himself was feasting on it.

"Oh gods...."

"...Aaravos...please...just anything..." Viren crawled up to the mirror on his knees.

Oh gods.

This...this just got a thousand times hotter. The image of Viren pleading with him, on his damn knees, begging and screaming for anything. Aaravos rode the crystal faster.

"AARAVOS PLEASE! JUST LET ME COME! PLEASE! I NEED IT SO BAD! JUST LET ME COME! PLEASE!"

Aaravos' eyes rolled into his skull. "Oh gods don't stop. So close...."

"AARAVOS PLEASE!!!" Viren was sobbing, tears coming to his eyes. "I NEED YOU SO DAMN BADLY!"

That last plea sent Aaravos back over, his cum splashing his side of the mirror. "FUCK!" He cried, riding out his climax. Aaravos slumped against the chair, pulling the crystal out of him. He was in a daze, panting and shaking.

"Aaravos...please...." Viren weeped.

Aaravos looked down at him, panting. "Well....you have been so good for me..."

Viren bit his lip.

Aaravos got up shakily, turning and bending over the chair, giving Viren a full view of his ass. "Go ahead, love."

Viren wasted no time, freeing his leaking cock and stroking fast. "Oh fuck yes..." It felt so good, pleasure shooting up into his very soul. He was shaking, moaning. "OH GODS! AARAVOS!" Viren screamed, his release slamming him hard. It was intoxicating, lasting what felt like centuries. Viren collapsed onto the floor, swallowing air like he'd been drowning. "Oh gods..."

"Just wait until I get out of here love. Then we'll have some real fun~"


End file.
